Love Is
by Alkarin
Summary: Y Draco, a su lado, comprendió lo que era el amor. SLASH HxD.


"**LOVE IS".**

**Resumen:** Y Draco, a su lado, comprendió lo que era el amor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos aquellos que le sacan algún tipo de lucro autorizado, obviamente y por desgracia, yo no voy incluida en el paquete; y por si no queda claro, escribo sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa.

**Nota: **La historia está inspirada en la canción con el mismo nombre, y la cual es cantada por BSB. Gracias a la querida Naye que me obligó a escuchar la canción.

**Love is.**

Draco Malfoy había sido totalmente invadido por el terror a penas hace diez días, y éste terror que había amenazado en convertirse en el mejor ataque de pánico que Draco jamás hubiera tenido en su vida, no tenía nada que ver con magos tenebrosos deschavetados, dolorosas maldiciones, hipogrifos demasiado orgullosos o que se le hubiera terminado ése maravilloso producto muggle que utilizaba para su rubia y perfecta cabellera.

No señor, se trataba de otra cosa mucho más grande, desconocida en cierta forma, algo que él creyó jamás podría pasarle, algo que _sabía_ que – sobre todo, tomando en cuenta sus maravillosos antecedentes – era difícil que le llegara a ocurrir : alguien lo amaba. Bueno, ésa no era la manera correcta de explicarlo, porque sus padres y su padrino – aunque éste último lo negara firmemente – lo amaban, la forma correcta sería decir que alguien estaba enamorado de él.

Y ése alguien no era cualquier alguien, era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, sí, el mismísimo Salvador del Mundo Mágico o lo que es lo mismo, ése atrabancado Gryffindor con demasiada suerte a quien se había dedicado a fastidiarle la vida durante seis años seguidos.

Esto tuvo que ver de cierto modo con el terror que sintió Draco, porque ahora se preguntaba qué habría pasado entre ellos si su orgullo no le hubiera permitido acudir a aquél primer encuentro sugerido por Potter, tres años después de terminada la Guerra, con el pretexto de que le devolvería su antigua varita.

Draco no tenía – y aún no tiene – idea de por qué había accedido a la invitación sin chistar, simplemente se convenció de que había acudido con la mera excusa de recuperar el preciado objeto, y de paso ver como la vida, o mejor dicho El Profeta, había golpeado a Potter en la cara después de semejante escándalo en el que se había visto envuelto durante meses al dejar al descubierto su preferencia sexual, en la cual dicho sea de paso, la fémina de las Comadrejas no tenía cabida alguna.

Y después de ése primer encuentro civilizado le siguieron otros, que si por la unión entre las Casas – aunque ya no estaban en Hogwarts –, que si por los viejos tiempos, que si por el miércoles que tenía un algo especial, que si por que Harry estaba aburrido, que si por que Draco se había comprado túnicas nuevas, que si por que sí, todo entre ellos había comenzado con las excusas, y posteriormente con el sexo, principalmente con el sexo.

Porque la primera vez, Draco culpó a la ira mal canalizada – de seis años – acompañada por una botella de whisky de fuego; la segunda vez culpó a la resaca, porque un maldito dolor de cabeza lo hace a uno actuar de formas tan extrañas, que serían dignas de ser investigadas por los Inefables; la tercera, fue culpa de tanta azúcar en su sistema, porque Potter lo atiborró de bombones franceses y suizos antes de follárselo hasta el cansancio; la cuarta fue por revancha, porque nadie, jamás, deja a un Malfoy caminando de forma poco digna por más de dos días y hace bromas al respecto durante la cena; pero para la quinta, sexta y séptima vez, las excusas se le habían terminado.

Pero eso no era lo peor, por Salazar bendito que no, y la realidad lo golpeó cual bludger hace diez días exactos. Cuando Harry le dijo, medio en serio y medio en broma, que serían más fáciles las mañanas, las tardes y las noches para él si algunas de sus cosas se encontraran en su departamento.

Y entonces lo supo.

Draco Malfoy estaba jodido.

Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado.

Amor, de eso se trataba todo aquel feo asunto que lo había casi llevado al borde del colapso; aquel sentimiento que parecía todo un mito, que sólo parecía existir y terminar bien en las películas y los cuentos muggles que había conocido gracias a Harry, esas historias que siempre terminaban con un _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_. ¿Pero él viviría feliz para siempre? Esa era la pregunta de los mil galeones que Draco se había hecho en sus largas noches de insomnio.

¿En verdad estaba enamorado? ¿En verdad se había dejado atrapar por las garras malvadas del amor incondicional? ¿En verdad amaba a Harry? Maldición. Sí a todo lo anterior.

Y, ¿cómo lo descubrió? Pues el insomnio, además de ser un feo trastorno del sueño, sirve también para permitirte reflexionar en la tranquilidad de la noche, cuando no se escucha el bullicio del día a día, cuando todo se encuentra en prefecta calma y lo único que escuchas son tus pensamientos y aquella molesta vocecilla que te recuerda las cosas que debes de solucionar. Así que, en una de esas noches de reflexión forzada, encontró las respuestas para todas sus dudas.

Se vio a sí mismo aceptando que jamás alguien lo había hecho sentir tan especial, tan perfecto, tan indispensable y _completo_ hasta que Harry llegó a su vida, claro que ni una palabra de esto sería pronunciada en voz alta y mucho menos delante de Potter.

Y que junto con Harry también habían llegado pequeños cambios, cambios que para Draco habían pasado desapercibidos, por ejemplo, el hecho de que ahora pensara algunas cosas dos veces antes de que salieran de su boca, y por Merlín que cuánto le había costado el dejar de llamar Comadreja a la Comadreja; y todo para qué, pues simplemente porque a Draco no le gustaba sentir tenso a Harry cuando se encontraban con sus amigos o ambos eran invitados a cenar en casa de los Weasley. Y no sólo mediaba sus palabras con respecto a sus amistades, se había asegurado de hacerlo también durante las escasas discusiones que habían tenido, porque Draco sabía muy bien que los niños, los borrachos y las personas enojadas siempre dicen la verdad y tomando en cuenta el pasado de ambos – juntos y separados – los dos tenían mucho material en sus manos para reducir al otro a escombros en un abrir y cerrar de boca.

Al estar al lado de Harry, Draco se sentía seguro para ser él mismo – divertido, sarcástico, mimado, necio, ácido, hasta podía dejar salir de vez en cuando alguna _ligera _debilidad o inseguridad, podía ser un ilusionado Hufflepuff o todo un Slytherin –, pasaría por todas sus facetas y hasta podría ser un completo imbécil y estaba seguro de que Harry lo seguiría queriendo a su lado, porque Draco podía sentir esa conexión con él, ese _vínculo_ que había nacido y crecido entre ellos durante los casi dos años que tenían saliendo juntos.

Fue así como supo que no le molestaría gozar todos los días – y a todas horas – de los besos y arrumacos que se daban durante horas tumbados en el sillón, de aquellos pequeños momentos en los que solamente existían ellos dos; que jamás se cansaría de abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de Harry después de que hubieran hecho el amor; que adoraba la forma tan jodidamente excitante en la que su nombre sonaba en los labios de Harry.

Y en ese momento, algo dentro de Draco hizo click.

Diablos, estaba totalmente seguro de que lo primero que quería ver cada mañana al abrir los ojos era el rostro adormilado y aquellos ojos verdes confundidos que tenía Harry siempre al despertar. Y que al final del día podría llegar a casa sabiendo que Harry le esperaba.

Así que Draco se puso en pie cual resorte, se dirigió a la chimenea y arrojó hacia ella un puñado de polvos flu mencionando en voz clara y alta la dirección de Harry.

**_o0o_**

Al llegar al departamento de Harry, Draco no se sorprendió al no encontrar rastro de vida consciente por ahí – no por nada eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana del domingo – así que se dirigió a la habitación que próximamente pasaría a ser suya también y se acercó al cuerpo que yacía cómodamente durmiendo sobre la cama.

- Harry… Harry… Harry… - Y con una no tan inocente sacudida el susodicho despertó.

- Mmmh… ¿Draco?

- Hola.

- Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo Harry incorporándose y tallándose los ojos para posteriormente estirar la mano y buscar sus lentes en la mesita de noche.

- Demasiadas preguntas para un domingo en la mañana Potter, cuando se supone que la gente puede dormir hasta el medio día. Así que gírate, porque estás ocupando _mí _lugar de la cama. No he podido tener un descanso decente desde hace días, y todo eso es tú culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? – Preguntó Harry moviéndose hacia un lado de la cama para que Draco pudiera meterse en ella. - ¿De que rayos estás hablando?

- Bueno, pues que no he podido dormir como Merlín manda porque he estado pensando en el color que le vendría perfecto a las paredes de _nuestra_ habitación, y creo que por fin lo tengo; además de algunas remodelaciones que podríamos hacer para que _nuestra casa_ luzca mejor, ya sabes, pequeñeces que hagan que las visitas mueran de envidia, y también…

- Draco, ¿estás hablando en serio? Es decir, tú en verdad ¿estás aceptando…?

- Y definitivamente tendremos que cambiar las cortinas, quiero unas más largas. Y debes permitirme traer un elfo doméstico por lo menos una vez cada semana, será nuestro pequeño secreto Harry, si tú no le dices a Granger yo tampoco se lo diré.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Harry en ese momento hizo que Draco ya no tuviera ninguna duda, lo sabía, él también tendría su propio _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_ y no sería como en los cuentos, sería mucho mejor porque ahora tenía a Harry en su vida y a su lado.

**_o0o_**

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer. ^^

Dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas; las amenazas de muerte únicamente las acepto y respondo vía e-mail… XD


End file.
